masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Policy Forum
Basically this is a proposal for a new forum that would allow anyone to bring a new policy, or something to the attention of the community that needs to be addressed. Policy discussions are something until now have been discussed on talk pages or in the forum, which is inconsistent with other wikis and we really just don't have a place to discuss this. So all we really need is a name. After digging around through other wikis, they have a this type of forum have to do with the universe they are covering, so here are just a few names that I came up with. Just to note I am very bad with creating names. Proposed Names: *In Universe Names: Embassies, Council Chambers, Petitioner's Stage *Out of Universe Names: Wiki Policies, Policy I have also created tempaltes based on what I have seen on other wikis for decision making. This forum would work differently than the other forums and would have different rules, which I am still working on, but I figured I'l throw this up first while I am still working on it. Lancer1289 06:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Update: I have all the templates up, save for one, but they are there. Again Please take a look and vote. Lancer1289 18:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Update #2: Since the name was decided on: Policy Forum, I now have all the templates up, with some help. See the Template comments section for more. Lancer1289 17:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments :I agree with SpartHawg that calling it simply Policy Forum might be the better option. It simply sounds more professional and makes it easier to find for people who don't already know about it. Bastian964 19:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Again I really thing we should have an in universe theme here, but I will accept whatever the eventual outcome is. I prefer Petitioner's Stage for in universe and Wiki Policies for out of Universe. Lancer1289 07:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that all the in-universe names sound somewhat pretentious, unprofessional, or both. I mean if we were high up in a government Council Chambers might work for a name of a place to discuss policy, as it is it just sounds like we think we are a ruling body potentially making users not want to participate because they think their ideas will not be accepted (like in some wikis with this type of naming scheme). I like Wiki Policies, though I have no preference between it and Policy Forum. Bastian964 02:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Where are we supposed to vote for the templates?Bastian964 02:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)I certainly can see where you are coming from, however I think getting more than three votes, yourself, Spart, and myself, would be a good idea. Lancer1289 02:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :We need to promote it more. Since it's a forum page I'm not sure if anyone is taking it seriously enough to look at it.Bastian964 02:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict)Ok Voting for the templates, I'll divide up the comments section for voting on templates and name while leaving the comments section for the discussion. Lancer1289 02:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Promoting it where exacly, I'm kind of lost where we could. The forum is probably the best place unless another is suggested. I am open to options here becuase I am at a loss. Lancer1289 02:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :The only way I could think of to promote it is to simply go around asking the most active users if they could comment on this. If we really wanted to we could also have an automated notice coming up to inform users about major policy decision currently being made but that would be for future votes.Bastian964 02:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea the header think that you see at the top of other wikia like the Dragon Age site. Not a bad idea. I'll drop some messages with as many of the active users as I can and I've asked Spart to comment as well. I'll also ask JoePlay about that header thing as I'm pretty sure that is an admin only funtion, if I don't figure it out on my own. Lancer1289 02:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No need to ask JoePlay after all, I know what that is. Dropping messages now. Lancer1289 02:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, Wiki Policies sounds like a list of already made policies. Bastian964 03:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Finally finished that list. I have dropped messages with major users here so we'll just have to wait and see now what happends. Last time I misplace a list, or put it next to a fan. Lancer1289 07:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Name Voting VOTING IS CLOSED I personally vote for the Petitioner's Stage. Lancer1289 02:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Policy Forum. Bastian964 02:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Petitioner's Stage, Council Chamber, I'm generally in favor of any in-universe "flair" that can be added to these things. It gives the wiki character. --The Illusive Man 03:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) As all other forums have an out-of-universe style, I think simply "Policy" will suffice. Dammej 03:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to go with Policy Forum. Its a simple and clear title. Not in-universe, but there's not too much about the wiki that's in-universe to begin with. Having one area of the wiki given an in-universe title would be incongruous. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, just to look good, Policy Disscussion Forum would be good. But personally I'd perfer something in-universe. Like I said, something professional would be nice. MEffect Fan 03:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Petitioner's Stage, Council Chamber, etc, are just needless melodrama. I'd like people to see the title and know what it is without having to read any further. At the very least, to have a rough idea. And Petitioner's Stage and Council Chamber don't do that. They're pretty unrelated to what this forum would actually be. It's not a stage, and people don't come here to file petitions. And it's not a chamber, and no council presides over it. It's a forum, and it pertains to site policy. So I prefer something along the lines of Policy Forum. SpartHawg948 03:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Policy Forum - simple, easy to understand and doesn't sound too pretentious. Bronzey 03:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm also for Policy Forum, or something similar to that. PikaShepard 03:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum is short and sweet! Teugene 04:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Policy Forum. JakePT 04:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I like the sound of Council Chamber, though Policy Forum would be a good out of universe option. Arbington 05:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? Fiery Phoenix 06:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum will do.--Harbinger265 08:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) One more vote for Policy Forum. It's simple and describes the forum's purpose. PhoenixBlue 13:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Template Comments Any and all comments about the templates that I whipped up? Lancer1289 04:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Comments: Support could be a brighter green, nuetral could use a little more distinction between the two colors, Oppose could be a brighter red, and Rejected has this mistake "This any additional information may or may not be listed at the bottom of this page." Also instead of explaining at the bottom of the page you could leave room to explain in the template. Those are my only critiques at the moment (please note these are all minor, if this came out sounding harsh in any way that's just me being sleepy). Bastian964 06:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok just a quick question, sorry to keep you up, but do you mean the images for the various tempaltes, becuase that is one thing I can do. Also I think becuase the Approved template has the implemenatation and other notes at the bottom, I felt that we should keep things consistent with the rejected template. Also I felt that putting it at the bottom would, hopefully, make people read over the conversation to see why it was passed or rejected. I know we can't squeeze the implememtation into the approved template so putting it at the bottom was the only way to go. I felt the same should be done for the rejected policies as well becuase of the whole, please read the argument and reasoning first sort of thing. Lancer1289 06:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I just thought of adding something, the final vote tally to the templates, so I'll work on that before turing in for the night. Lancer1289 06:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the changes. Bastian964 17:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Results Well its been 7 days and the votes are in, I'll be breaking them down by in-universe and out-of-universe for simplicity. :In-universe: Lancer1289, The Illusive Man, MEffect Fan, Arbington, and Fiery Phoenix, 5 votes total. :Out-of-universe: Bastian964, Dammej, Commdor, SpartHawg948, Bronzey, PikaShepard, Teugene, JakePT, Harbinger265, and PhoenixBlue, 10 Votes in total. So it seems that Policy forum is decided on. Also again If I got any votes wrong please do correct me. So again Policy Forum is the way to go. However just for consistency with the Projects forum, it will be Policies Forum. If anyone objects please say so. The reason for this is the Forum:Index shows Projects, and that is the name of the Forum as well, so Policies would just be following suit.Lancer1289 04:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Since there is no other convenient place to comment, I'll do it here. Policy Forum was what was decided on for reason. The policy in Policy Forum refers to the fact that its a forum to decide the wiki's overall policy. Now the wiki has different policies for different situations but they all form together to create the overarching policy of the wiki. So changing it is changing the general point of the name. Bastian964 05:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright I just wanted to see what everyone said about it first, which is why I phrased it that way. Lancer1289 05:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Addendum: I can see your point, don't get me wrong, I was just going for the consistency thing, one step in the wrong direction apparently. Anyway now that the name is established, I can get to work on the final templates, only two left, I think, and hopefully we can have this up by early August. I really would like comments on the templates however before doing anything with them. Lancer1289 06:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Project Completed The new Policy Forum is up and running, so this project is complete.